


Pulling at Strings

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pulls at your heart, for that one last string</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling at Strings

_Alive_

 

The word swirls through your mind,  tightening around your heart like a vide, but also, spreading warmth. She's alive, that's all that matters. You left her at the Mountain.

You left her there to die, even as it broke you heart. Left her to face the Mountain alone. The shadow of fear that has sent your people scurrying in panic for many years. And yet she broke it. Crushed it by herself, did the impossible. And lived to tell the tale, however, you know it's one she won't tell.

Your slightly surprised when Indra informs you she's here. Demanding an audience. More words target your mind.  _Vengeance,Justice,Pain, Betrayal._ You knew this would happen eventually. She would demand answers and you would give them, Because, Let's face it. You won't lie to her, you can't. 

She looks the same. Only one difference. Her eyes, ones you use to be able to read so easily, now unreadable. As she stares at you.

Your guards are gone, dismissed. You do not wish to be overheard. 

"Klark" Your surprised your voice holds.

"Lexa" she says unwaveringly, at least she doesn't call you Commander or  Heda.

"It's good to see you" You say it cause it's true. She's haunted your dreams. You were so set that she was dead that it's relieving that she's still here. Still breaking the same air as you. Your throat tightens, you know what you have to say. "Im sor..."

"Don't" she interrupts, looking down. Had it been anyone else you would have punished them. "Just tell me why" her eyes are pleading when they return to yours.

"It was not easy, Klark, if that's what you believe. I chose with my head, I chose eight hundred in case if forty seven" again it amazes you how you don't break. 

"So, you played me. Used me emotions to your advantage, Claimed you cared to get what you needed. All those games just betray me" she closes her eyes tightly. She thinks you lied. 

You move to her, raising you arm, resting it on her shoulder. When she doesn't flinch you see it as a small victory. "Klark" your other hand rises to her chin, softly tilting her head up, she opens her eyes. Staring into yours. And again you are reminded how you can get lost in them.

"What I told you, in that tent. It was not a lie. You may believe me or not, but I promise. I do care. I... Am in love with you. Klark kom Skaikru" there's no point in lying. You've known since the second you saw her. She was a force to be reckoned with. Water to your fire. She was...Is...your weakness. 

Tears fall freely from her eyes. Opening her moth then shutting it. before lurching forward, wrapping her arms around your neck. Head on your shoulder. 

When the shock disappears you return the embrace. "I should hate you, I shouldn't be feeling anything but hatred for you. I should be blaming you. But I understand, and I can't being myself to hate you" she sobs into your shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry Klark" it breaks, you don't care. It's been eating away at you the whole time. Guilt is an evil thing. 

She pulls back slightly. Hands moving to your Face, she lightly brushes under one of your eyes, you were crying. But still you don't care.

She looks into your eyes. Looking for something, for what? You don't know.

" I know... And" she takes a deep breath. "I Love you too" slowly, and with so much care that you do not deserve from her. From the Skai princess, she kisses you. 

There is so much love in the gesture that tears rush your eyes. You left her to die. And yet she came back. And she still cares. She is broken, but she cares. And you don't deserve it, but she doesn't care.

You can't believe that she still cares. And your heart almost explodes. She loves you, even after everything you did. 

The Skai has rewarded you. For what you don't know. But it gave you its princess. The girl who loves youEven when you break her. Who break your fortress around your heart like it was nothing. 

The Skai gave its leader. The one who grasps your last heart string. And secures it to hers. If love is weakness. Then you will be weak. For the Princess of the sky. Your princess. is now, your heart. And never before have you been so happy.


End file.
